Adventures in Emotions
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: Nashiko Fujisaki is a class E student. With her sister in class A, her crush joining her class and her best friend subtly trying to set her up, Nashiko is in for a hard time figuring out her emotions during this assassination classroom.
1. Brainy

Brainy.

I am defiantly not the smartest person when it comes to academics. I mean, there is a reason I am in Class E. Saying that so is Karma and he's one of the top academics in this twisted school so guess that doesn't mean anything. However in our Assassination Classroom, I consider myself one of the better tatictions. My blue orbs scan the classroom. Rinka has her hand gun aimed at Koro-Sensie from behind her book. Hinano has her angled under her desk. Isogia has his hand in the inside of his blazer. Pretty much everyone has their hands on their gun. Koro-Sensie may have his back to us but if I can see all their guns then he will be able to as well. Karma is the only one that doesn't have his hands on- Karma suddenly looks my way and smiles, no, smirks at me. I quickly focus my attention back to the blackboard. Dammit I can feel my face heat up! Karma has such a keen sense of his surroundings. The only other student I know that can rivail him is my blue hair friend who is sitting next to me. To be fair to Nasagi the only reason I can see his gun is because I am siting next to him. He has no murder intent coming from him, unlike...

"My my, Nashiko-Chan!"

My whole body tenses. A voice in my ear. I reach for my knife from my blazer. In 5 seconds I have it drawn and swipe at my assalient. A blur of yellow smudges where my target is. Koro-Sensie is just out of reach of my out stretched arm. I can feel the tension in the air. My classmates are silent.

"Oh~ Nashiko-Chan! I do believe that's the first time you've attempted to assassinate me!"

My teacher sounds to happy but I am affronted. I had avoided any attempts to try and hide my strengthens and not seem like a threat, but now...

"That's amazing Nashiko-Chan!"

Kaedo shouts out. I physically flinch like she struck me. Damnitt. Oh well, that idea is out the window. I focus my attention back onto the yellow octopus. He's smirking and laughing. He's trying to piss me off. I need to calm down. Or... My eyes dart around the room. No, the surprise has loosen their grips. No one is holding their guns with purpose anymore. Oh well.

"That being said I'd like you to pay more attention in class please."

With a small sigh I nod to my teacher, pocket my knife and take my seat again.

"Sorry Koro-Sensie."

I add with a small bow. He smiles back then... RING RING. The bell goes.

"Well class that's break time! I must hurry to get my snacks before class resumes!"

And with that, Koro-Sensie is gone in a flash.

"I never knew you were so fast Nashiko-Chan."

Nasagi turns to face me with a smile. I smile back and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not really! I just felt someones breath in my ear and I panicked!"

I laugh out.

"Oh? Well that's some good instincts you have their Shiko-Chan! I think you've been holding out on us, ne?"

I tensed at Karma's voice. Everyone is starting to gather around my desk. Normally I would enjoy the conversations with my classmates but talking about myself is embarrassing. Plus I only have... I glance at Nasagi's phone that's on his desk, damn, only 6 minutes. I slowly stand up, causing my classmates to back up slightly.

"I-I'm sorry guys. It's break and I'm r-really need a d-drink. I-I'll be b-back in a m-minute."

I stutter out. God I hate my stutter. I hear them mutter to each other but they let me by without my protest. When I exit the classroom I sigh and let the tension fall from my body. That was hell. Not only did everyone find out about my speed, Karma got way to close to me. Argh! I need to find Karasuma-Sensie! With a new sense of purpose I march to the teachers lounge. I pause at the door and then chap softly.

"Enter."

Came the deep reply.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

I said while stepping in to the room then closing the door behind me.

"Nashiko-Chan."

Karamusa-Sensie acknowledges me when I step closer to him. Bitch-Sensie stands up and approaches me.

"Ne Nashiko-Chan! Have you come for some womanly advise! I can help you with that!"

I smile gently at her but take a small step away.

"Actually I'm hear to ask a favor from Karasuma-Sensie..."

I trail off and trun towards him fully. He seems surprised by my wording.

"Oh! Nashiko-Chan! I didn't realise you were into older men!"

My face lights up at Bitch-Sensies words.

"D-Don't be so u-ubsurb!"

I want to point out all the things wrong with that comment but I am running out of time. I turn my attention to Karasuma-Sensie, who is currently glaring daggers at Bitch-Sensie.

"Karasuma-Sensie, I would like you to make some fingerless gloves for me out of the same material as the knifes are made out of."

My request gets his attention quickly. He silently looks at me so I continue my explanation.

"I waited till Koro-Sensie left to come ask. We only have a few minutes left. I-I'm not the best with guns and although I'm adapting to the knife, hand to hand combat is my strength. I would like a pair of gloves made of of that material so I can see how it affects him. I-I'm not stupid enough to think I can punch him to death b-but, maybe I can injure and d-distract him for the others?"  
My teachers stay silent and listen to my rant.

"What type of hand to hand do you use?"

Karasuma-Sensie asks so casually, it takes me a second to respond.

"U-Uhm. Well, I-I learned K-Karate first. B-But I also use g-gymnastics in my movement style. I-If that h-helps..."

I trip over my words as I try to sell myself. I hate being the certain of attention.

"Mhm... I'll get you shoes made as well."

Karasuma-Sensie states with a nod.

"R-Really?!"

I can't hide the surprise and glee from my expression.

"It's a sound premises. I'll let you know once they are made."

Karasuma-Sensie nods at me. It may seem like just a nod, but from the small smile and firmness of his tone, there was praise behind that.

"Great! I-I better get back to class before Koro-Sensie comes back!"

I exclaim. With a quick bow I exit the teachers lounge. I might not be in the top 10 of the school like my sister, but I do have a different kind of brains. One I can uses in our Assassination Classroom.


	2. Nervous

"Are you ok Nashiko-Chan?"

Nasagi whispers this to me discretely while we enter the assembly hall. No one pays us any mind. To be fair everyone is in their own wee world. It's not exactly like this trip to the main campus is fun for any of us but... I always get so nervous. I don't want to make life difficult for my sister. Natsume is in Class A. She's even dating the number one student in the school. She's a lovely person and she is cherished by all. Unlike me. Other than our physical appearance, me and my sister have little in common. She's popular, confident and is the number one girl across the board in academics. While I am a nervous mess. The only thing I might beat her in is PE. Though she's better than most at that too. A hand on my shoulder brings my attention back to the world around me.

"S-Sorry Nasagi-Kun. J-Just nervous I guess..."

I finally answer my friend. He offers me a reassuring pat then stops in front of me in the hall.

"At least you have your sister right? She won't let anyone target you. Beside, we are all here together right? Stay with me and it'll be over before you know it!"

At first I flinch at Nasagi's words. Nothing against my sister but I'd rather avoid her and the full situation at the moment. But it is comforting to know that my best friend is here. I beam over at Nasagi and nod. Before we can change the conversation. The object of my nerves approaches us.

"Onee-Chan!"

She shouts while embracing me. I hug her back for a moment before pulling away. I laugh a little. Both out of nervous and her cheerful attidue.

"Hey Onee-Chan."

I reply softly. Before we can full break away, I spot on lookers whispering and commenting on us. The only student not is Gakuho Asano, but to be honest, I'm pretty sure he just doesn't say them out aloud since that would cause my sister to become upset.

"So how's class been? The heat must be a pain."

Natsume offers me a sympathetic smile. I pause for a moment and think of how to respond. It's hard with so much attention on us. Doesn't help that the last thing we done in class is knife work with Karasuma-Sensie.

"You know, the usual. And yeah, the heats frustrating but nothing I haven't dealt with in training."

I spoke slower than I would normally to make sure I didn't stutter in front of these bastards. I will not give them the satisfaction.

"Oh! That reminds me! I got permission to join your class at the dojo! I look forward to our first lesson together, Sensie!"

She stresses the last word a little louder and now even my classmates are looking at me.

"You teach at a dojo Nashiko-Chan? That's interesting."

Rio's tone is somewhat slier than my sisters, likely at the implications that makes for our Assassination Classroom.

"Oh! Maybe we should sign up too!"

Kaede is quick to add. I shake my head at her.

"You know Class E students aren't allowed to take part in groups in or outside of school."

Kaede puffs out her cheeks at my deceleration. Damn I feel bad.

"However... maybe I can talk to Karamusa-Sensie about setting up a self-defense class? I'm sure the principle wouldn't refuse his students learning how to defend themselves."

It came from the top of my head but it was the only acceptable answer in front of everyone. To be honest all Karamusa-Sensie has to say is it's assassin related and the principle kind of has to give leeway.

"Natsu-Chan. We should really go line up with our class. The assembly will be starting soon."

Asano was very polite and soft spoken when he addressed my sister. He's never been outwardly rude or harsh to me but... something about him doesn't sit right with me.

"Ok! Well see you at home Onee-Chan!"

With a last hug, my sister and her boyfriend leave and we begin to line up in our classes.

"Guess you can't keep a secret from anyone on this class ne?"

Nasagi jokes from behind me. He had been the only one to learn about my 'job'. Of course he knows. But since I'm not supposed to have it and I was trying to keep my tactics hidden, I told no one else. The principle only gave me permisson to do teach at the dojo as my doctor recommended it as part of my 'recovery'. I'm perfectly fine now but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. If that lets me teach then so be it.

"Yeah, to be fair I suppose I should have told the others. I could help them..."

Nasagi gives me his signature smile.

"Attention students!"

We all look forward towards the stage. Whatever fake confidence I had left me in that instance. At least when this is over we can go back to our Assassination Classroom. That's were home is. 


	3. Confident

Instead of an after school scenario, Karamusa-Sensie has given me charge of the PE class today. That way he doesn't need permission to do it. The girls seem happy, but some of the boys seem a bit frustrated. That being said Karma hasn't cut so I'm counting that as a win. As everyone lines us in front of me, I tie my long ginger hair in a low ponytail.

"Right-"

"Eh? Karamusa-Sensie? You can't expect us to learn hand to hand from her? This is a waste of a class!"

Teresaka shouts past me. I don't give Karamusa-Sensie time to respond. I pounce forward to Teresaka and punch him straight in the gut. With him winded and lunched over, I swing my leg around to catch his ankle. He falls flat on his back and before he can react I firmly place my foot on top of his throat.

"The day you floor me is the day you can complain in my class Teresaka-Kun."

My voice is a little cold, my eyes narrowed down at him. This is my teacher voice kicking in. I may not be confident in day to day life, but in my class. I am the teacher and I have to show confidence in my abilities for my students to see this. The classes I teach vary from age but I have a few students that are older than me. I need to gain respect of they'll learn nothing from me. I hear the other compliment me but i pay them no mind. Teresaka is glaring up at me. I step off of him and offer him my hand. He accepts it with a grunt.

"Alright girlie, lets see what you can teach!"

He's smirking at me. At least he didn't try to start a fight.

"Ok everyone! Break into pairs! I want to see what kind of style you have!. From there I'll offer advise then afterwards you'll all get a chance to spar against me, see if you can put my tips to good work!"

"Hai Sensie!"


	4. Charming

With my class almost done, everyone is tired. The last sparring partner I have to go against is Karma. Now I'm wishing he skipped. It's hard not for me to be naturally nervous around him.

"Ne Shiko-Sensie, ready?"

I blush at his nickname for me. He's the only one who calls me Shiko, and with the Sensie part added. Damnitt I need to keep a level head.

"Nasagi, call the count.!"

I shout off to the sidelines without breaking eye contact. Blue meets red.

"3... 2...1... Start!"

Karma doesn't let me get the advantage. He leaps at me with such speed. He keeps up the offensive and I block every hit from his barrage. The sweat is apparent in my face. Wither its from the other twenty odd matches I've had with the others or the nerves of Karma being this close to me, I don't know. Dammit he's fast, should have challenged him first. I notice his stance is too wide, an opening! I wait till he's about to strike me then lean back and drop to my knees. I skid across the ground and then use my hands to balance myself on the ground and swing my legs around to knock Karma down onto his back. Before he can recover I flip and land with my legs around his waist and raise my hand. There is shock in his eyes for a split second.

"Concede."

I state, wishing to end this before it gets too much.

"My my Shiko-Sensie. This is a dirty tactic. Pinning down your male student like this? Do you do that to all the boys or just for me?"

I flinch back slightly at his words, and thats all he needs. I'm off centre now and he uses that to flip the tables. Within seconds I am on my back with Karma pinning me down. My arms are locked above my head as he leans down to my face.

"I hope it's just for me..."

He whispers in my ear. My heart is going a hundred mile an hour. I do not want to concede to him, but... RING RING. Saved by the bell! Everyone groans and shouts around us, clearly wanting to see how I'd get out of this. Karamusa-Sensie urshes everyone to go get changed. Karma pushes himself off of me and offers his hand to me with a grin. I hesitate for a second. He might have a trick up his sleeve... but it would be rude not to... so I take his hand. I'm surprised by the amount of strength he uses to pull me up. I gently hit against his chest.

"You're tips were useful Shiko-Sensie, maybe you can give me a private lesson later ne?"

Karma asks with my hand still tightly clasped in his. Damn he smells nice. I made a small noise of agreement and nod my head frantically. Anything to get him to back up a little. He does and lets go of my hand. I can't hide my sigh of relief.

"Then lets go Shiko-Chan!"

And as if nothing happened, Karma starts to wander off towards the building. I take a few breaths to calm my heart, not that it rally helps. I tense when I see Karma pause.

"Hey, you'll be late for class if you don't hurry Shiko-Chan. Come on!"

He calls out to me. I jog to catch up with him. Karma pauses again at the door and gestures for me to step into the building first. Who knew Karma was such a charmer. God if he keeps this up I'll not make it to the end of the term let alone year. Lets hope he hasn't noticed my blush. Otherwise I'll likely be his new play-thing.


	5. Honest

"Ne, Nashiko-Chan. How'd you get so good?"

Sugino asked. It was such an innocent question but... I didn't want pity off my classmates. However I think I've kept enough secrets. The whole class is silently awaiting my answer.

"I... I don't mind talking about it... Nasagi-Kun knows, but that's because he asked... so I suppose I should tell you since you asked."

I turn my attention onto my desk. I didn't want to see their reactions.

"Not sure how many of you guys know, but I live with my Oba-San and Onee-Chan. My mother is Scottish, my father met her when he was on a business trip and he moved to Scotland permanently to be with her. We were born and everything was fine, until..."

I pause.

"A drunk driver hit us. My Okaa-San was killed on impact... they... they said she didn't suffer..."

I felt my voice wavered slightly. I take a deep breath before continuing.

"My father died a few days later in hospital. I don't know the details, I was unconscious at the time. Natsume manged to escape the accident with minor bruising and a broken wrist. However I..."

I finally turned my attention to my classmates with a small smile.

"...I was told I would never walk again."

A few gasp could be heard. Before anyone could say anything...

"But look at me now!"

I stand up from my seat as if to prove a point.

"That's why... I choose to focus and enjoy PE. Because... I almost would never have been able to do it again. That's also why my studies suffered so much but meh! There's more things to life than grades!"

I force a laugh out, but no one joins in. After a small pause, I hear sniffling and look over to see Kaede and Okuda sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Nashiko-Chan!"

"That's so sad!"

They shout.

"H-Hey! No need to cry! Look! I-I'm fine now! Right?"

I quickly said in attempt to quench their tears.

"Nashiko-Chan!"

Hinano cries as she tackles me into a hug. Before I know it, pretty much every girl in the class has me in their grasp. Argh! Group hug! Too much attention! I can feel my cheeks heat up. Before I can attempt to escape. I catch eyes with Nasagi and Karma from the back of the classroom. Nasagi is smiling softly at me. He then nods, as if a signal to accept this affection. Karma simply stares at me, well more like through me. When he realises I am staring back, he breaks eye contact and leaves the room. I wonder what that was all about?


	6. Polite

"Excellent day today class! Now remember to do questions 12 through to 18 for tomorrow!"

Koro-Sensie calls out to us as we all pack up our stuff.

"Nashiko-Chan?"

I look up to see it was Koro-Sensie who has addressed me.

"Yes Sensie?"

I question.

"Karamusa-Sensie would like a word before you go home."

Oh? I nod at Koro-Sensie before making my way to the door.

"Ne, Nashiko-Chan. I'll wait out front."

Nasagi called out to me. With a small nod to him, I then made my way to the teachers lounge.

"Excuse me, Karamusa-Sensie? It's Nashiko."

I chap lightly and call out to him.

"Enter."

Came the reply. I carefully open the door and then close it behind me. Before I could ask what this is in regards to, Karamusa-Sensie has risen from his chair and is holding out a back to me. It takes me a second to realise what it is.

"If you want, I can offer some training after school if you want to practice the difference the shoes will make to your movement."  
Karamusa-Sensie is always so polite and respectful in his speech and stance. I admire that about him.

"That would be brilliant! Thank you! Would you be able to come by my dojo? That way Koro-Sensie won't find out about them."

He nods to my request and I bow deeply in response.

"Thank you so much!"

Maybe training with Karamusa-Sensie will sharpen my skills even more. That way next time... A blush rises to my face at the mere thought. I can't let him get the better of me again. 


	7. Observant

Karasuma-Sensie's lesson at the dojo was an eye opener. I may be good for my age. But that man is a monster. He floored me in less than a minute, and to be honest I don't think he was really trying. Which is a little insulting. My next plan is to ask students for help sparing. In class I make a point to change partners as much as possible, which is easy consdiering Karasuma-Sensie still asks me to help out ebery so often. But... I glance back at the red head. What I really want is to spar him. He's the only student in the class I think can give me a challenge. No offence to the others, they could beat me hands down academically or even with guns, but not at hand to hand.

"You should ask him."

Nasagi's voice surprises me.

"W-What?"

He gives me that look.

"Karma-Kun. You should ask him to spar with him. I know you want to test out your new gear more, plus it gives you an excuse to hang out with him more."

I am aware that I look like a deer caught in headlights, but I am unable to hide the expression.

"You're right that I want to test out my new gear, b-but why would I want to s-spend more time with K-Karma-Kun?"

Nasagi raises an eyebrow at me and pulls a face. It clearly states 'really?'. Crap he knows... I thought I had been so good at hiding it!

"Don't worry Nashiko-Chan. I think I'm the only one who's noticed and I haven't told anyone."

I physically relax at Nasagi's words. Not that I thought he'd tell anyone but if one person notices its only a matter of time before others do.

"Just ask him."

With the simple statement, Nasagi turns back to focus on his work. Maybe I should just ask... not like it would be a date. It's training... just training... but then why does my heart beat so fast?


	8. Bold

I wait outside at the end of school. Nasagi gives me a thumbs up as he passes me. I appreciate his support but that's just made me blush more. He offered to walk home himself so I could ask Karma to train with me. Now that I think about it, maybe it would have been less awkward if Nasagi had stayed. I mean they are friends after all... Argh!

"Ne? Shiko-Chan? What you waiting around here for?"

I look up at the voice to see Karma standing in front of me, closer than I would like. Crap how did I not notice him!

"U-Um... well..."

I'm finding it hard to formulate words with him so close. I take a step back but meet the wall. He takes a step forward, closing the gap again.

"Well? Oh? Where you waiting for me? You can be so cute sometimes!"

Argh he's right in my face! I need to distance myself. I stupidly glance in the direction I'm about to move and Karma puts his arm out to lean against the wall and block me in. Dammitt! I need to speak up!

"PLEASE SPAR WITH ME!"

I practically scream at him. He takes a small step back in surprise, likely at how loud I am. I relax a little a the distance and smile to myself. I actually asked him! A bit on the bold side but I asked him.

"Ah! This is to try out your new gear? Nasagi-Kun mentioned it earlier. Ok it's a date!"

And with that small sentence of agreement. Karma completely backs off.

"R-Really?"

I stutter out.

"Of course. It will be interesting to see how your new gear reacts with the octopus."

Karma smiles so innocently at me I actually believe it for a second, but when he start walking home...

"Plus it will be fun to pin you down again. I liked having you under me, Shiko-Sensie~"

"K-Karma-Kun!"

The rest of the walk home was Karma boldly flirting with me. It made my heart beat faster and my face red, but... sad. He's just teasing me. I wish... I wish he wasn't.


	9. Graceful

"Amazing as always Nashiko-Chan!"

One of the guys from my karate class calls out to me as they get ready to leave. I nod in acknowledgement and then turn my attention to my panting sister. Natsume is sprawled across the floor.

"When... did you... get so... good?"

She whined. I laugh a little and sit down next to her.

"One of my Sensies used to work for the government. He's taught me a few new tricks and help me polish my reaction time."

I explain in a vauge way. Technically he still works for the government but she doesn't need to know that.

"Well... anyway, will we get ready to head?"

Natsume finally peels herself from the floor and starts to back up her stuff.

"W-Well... I'm meeting someone actually..."

"Oh? Did my little Onee-Chan get a boyfriend? Oh! I bet its Nasagi-Kun! He's always so attentive to you!"

Natsume squealed out aloud.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Nasagi-Kun."

We both turn to the new voice. I jump to my feet.

"K-Karma-Kun. You're early..."

I said slowly. I glance between my sister and Karma. Natsuma is staring blanlky at Karma. It's a little unnerving. Karma keeps his laid back stance and bright smile. He simply awaits her reaction.

"Ah! So it's Karma-Kun! Now that's a surprise! Who knew you liked the bad boys Onee-Chan?!"

Natsume beamed suddenly. Her smile was wicked, sly even. She wasn't sure about him, that much was clear, but she wasn't about to break her reputation over ifs and buts. I didn't even reacted to her accusation. I was too nervous at this stand off.

"Well, I'll be off then! Please make sure to walk her home Karma-Kun. There is all sorts of things at night time and I worry."

Natsume said while she passed him. The tension in the room dispersed when Natsume disappeared from our sight.

"I didn't know you were the 'little' sister Shiko-Chan..."

Karma stated this casually as he makes his way over to me.

"Oh, yeah, but only by a few hours. Natsume likes to bring it up every know and then to tease me."

I said.

"Well I can understand that. You look so cute when you're flustered Shiko-Chan."

Before the blush can even reach my cheeks, Karma raised his right arm and swipes at me. I block it without second thought and twirl back to avoid his second strike. My blush settles and I glare at the boy. Sneaky bastard.

"My my Shiko-Chan. Who knew you were so graceful?"

Before I could reply, he was on me. Punches and kicks. An on-slaughter. I twist, turn and evade everyone he throws at me. His stance is a lot better. No openings. My only hope is to use my speed and get behind him. I purposely slow down and allow him to think he is going to land a hit on me, but just when he's about to make contact, I push off the floor and swerve around him. The shock in his face is clear. He starts to turn with me to block me. I bring my arm up to strike but... he grabs my wrist and twirls with me. The next thing I know I'm in his arms and dipped down towards the floor. Like the finish in a tango. I'm frozen. This is his opportunity to finish me, but instead he just peers down at me. His expression has softened. He pulls me up, but does not release me.

"K-Karma?"

His name leaves my lips when he doesn't make any attempt to move. When he hears his name, its like his eyes refocus on me. Suddenly he smirks and closes the gap. Holy... Karmas lips are on mine. My whole body is on fire. His lips are chapped compared to my soft ones. A little bit rough. Just like him. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine.

"Now that's the expression I little to see..."

He whispered. He pulls back completely.

"Looks like Karamusa-Sensie's taught you to improve your movement!"

He beamed at me. Wait... what? What just happened?

"K-Karma-Kun..."

"Mhm?"

He tilts his head and peciently awaits for me to ask my question. He acts innocent but he knows what I am going to ask.

"U-Um... What... What did..."

What did that kiss mean? I couldn't get the word out but he knew what I meant. He smiles gently at me.

"Doesn't it explain itself? And I thought you were one of the smarter ones in class E."

Karma jests. He steps forward, takes my hand and starts to tug me towards the entrance.

"You clearly haven't seen my grades..."

I laugh out. He laughs back. This is nice. The moons high in the sky. Must be really late.

"Thanks for walking me home Karma-Kun. I-I know its a little out the way for you."

I said.

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl walk home by herself, ne?"

The rest of the walk was relatively silent, but... hand in hand... that was the best. 


	10. Jealous

Karma and I have been texting since Saturday night, but know that it's Monday, I don't know how to react. Will he treat me different in front of the others now? Or not? Will he go out of his way to hide that we are dating or out of his way to flaunt it? Argh! This is too much!

"Ne, Onee-Chan... you ok?"

I turn my attention off the pathway and to my sister. It was time for us to part. I hadn't even noticed.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. Guess I'm away with the fairies!"

I laugh back.

"Natsume-Chan."

Just a bit further up the pathway stood Asano, clearly waiting for my sister to finish their walk to the main campus.

"Oh! Sorry did I keep you waiting?"

Natsume turned to address him then turns back to face me.

"We'll talk tonight yeah?"

Natsume asked. She hovers for an answer. I know if I asked her to wait a minute she would, but I didn't want to be a burden.

"Yeah. Have a nice day Onee-Chan."

I responded softly. She nodded then skips off to be by her boyfriend. He took her hand the second she reached him. I feel my gut twist at the sight. I wonder if I'll ever have that. I can't imagine holding hands being high on Karma's list of priorities, but then again I suppose in our assassination classroom it shouldn't be. With that in mind I push my petty jealously aside and make my way to the Class E campus, contemplating when to integrate my gear into the assassination game on the way.


	11. Affection

I was so glad that midterms were over. Sad at how bad we all did, minus Karma of course, but now that we get to all go on a trip together... I'm so happy! With being in hospital in Scotland for most of my first year I never got to go one trips and by the time we moved over to Japan with Obaa-San I missed the trip last year. Nasagi asked me to be in his group along with Kaeda, Yukiko, Okuda, Sugino and Karma. The latter much to Sugino's despair. I'm happy I get to be in a group with my best friend and boyfriend. The girls are also a good mix. Kaede can be a little loud but she's a nice person at heart and the other two are just as quiet as me. I'd have been worried if I was in someones group who was a bit more out going.

"Here. Let me get that."

Karma takes my bag off of me and slips it over is shoulder, his own in his other hand.

"O-Oh you don't need to do that Karma-Kun."

I reach to take it back off him but he easily evaded me.

"Ah ah! Not happening. Now on you go."

He said then gestured to the train door with his head. I smile gently at him then board the train. The others were already on and had grabbed some seats. It's funny how no one seems to know that Karma and I have been dating for a while now. In class he made a point to speak to me when he got the chance, but I think to others it just looked like he was getting more friendly with me since I'm Nasagi's friend. He wasn't a large PDA person and I respect that. To be honest I get embarrassed easily with any sort of affection from him, but that's just who I am. He teases me for it and I think the others just see it as Karma being Karma. He teases Nasagi too. A hand to my lower back gets my attention. I tense for a split second but when his scent hits me I relax. I look over my shoulder to see Karma urshing me forward.

"Let's go."

It's these small moments of affection that I love the best. 


	12. Worried

"This really is a good area for an assassination, but it's also a good area for a mugging. We should be careful."

I called out to the others. The girls took my words to heart but the guys shrugged it off.

"Ne don't get so worried Shiko-Chan! I won't let anything happen to you!"

Karma so shamefully teased me. Though I knew he means it... and I suppose we are all assassins in training. I don't doubt my skill. Guess I'm just a worrier.

"She's right you know..."

That new voice had us all tense up. The girls back away. Nasagi steps in front of them while Sugino and Karma step forward to challenge the newcomers. I quickly glance around, counting 10 so far, then step up next to the boys. Sugino gives me a nervous glance but Karma smirks at me.

"...Brats like you should know your place. Now hand over the girls and leave."

The tallest one at the front spoke up. His friends behind him shared a chuckle while eyes us up.

"Look at the hair colour on that one! And the tits! Bet she's foreign. Maybe she's a screa-"

Karma flew forward and smacked the guy right in the jaw, silencing his lecherous comments about me. Two of his friends were quick to aid thir friend. I leaped in front of them and blocked their paths. Before they could even open their mouths, I raise my leg and kick one right in the face and into the other. Sugino and Nasagi step up to meet the other scum.

"Argh!"

A loud grunt from behind me catches my attention.

"Karma!"

I call out to him when I see him fall to the ground. Two guys had crept out from the shadows and nailed him with a pipe. I swerve in his direction but stupidly forgot about those behind me. With a painful THUD, the world goes black. 


	13. Foolish

Everything was blurry at first. The floor cold. The room dark. Men. I could hear them talking. No female voices. I try to steady my breath. If I panic then they'll know I'm awake. I peep an eye open to glance around the area around me. To my right Kaeda and Yukiko were cuddled in together next to a couch. On my left are the men. I count 12. I'm sure that's the same as before. 10 originally then 2 surprises, but there could be more I need to remember that. The others might not be able to get in contact with the teachers straight away. The police station wasn't near in the map and I doubt they'd call them with everything we were up to in the area. Karma was knocked down in the last fight so he might not be fit. I hope he's ok, but in all honestly... I'm more worried for us at the moment. I could hear the guys talk about a video. Saying they'll all take a turn. Sick. Kaeda shouts out at them. One of them approach her but...

"Argh!"

He's on the floor before he can lay a hand on her. I twirled my legs to knock him down as he passed me, then flipped to my feet and swiftly kicked him right in the balls. I then jump back, into the centre.

"Nashiko-Chan!"

Kaede calls out to me. I ignore her. I'm surrounding but none of them are within 3 metres of me at the moment with my hands tied behind my back. I need to dodge and stall till the others show up. There is no way we are getting out of here by ourselves... so I need to keep their attention focused on me.

"You're gonna regret that girly. Gonna take my time with you... make you scream good. Maybe I can send the vidoe to your little boyfriend, mh? Doubt he'll want you once we are through with you."

I don't look at the man who address me. He wants me to look and then the ones from behind will get me. I keep my gaurd up and eyes sharp. I would be lying if I said their words did not affact me. I can't shift the dread in my stomach, or stop my body from trembling. But if I'm going down... I'm going down fighting. One from behind me leaps forward. I jump to evade as a second pounces. I bring my leg up to kick him back. It meets his chest and winds him. Two run at me from each end. I do the splits the last second them role out of the way. I flip back to my feet but...

"Argh!"

I let out a small scream when one strikes me in the face with a pipe. I fall against the door. A small part of me screams to run, but I can't leave the girls. I'd never be able to live with myself if I did, but the fear of being... TAP TAP TAP. A sound, from the door next to me. Like clicking on metal. Steps?

"You're in for it now girly. Looks like our camrea crew is here!"

The man swings the pipe in his hand as he leans towards me. So this is it... I sigh and let my body sag. My head feels fuzy. I can't fight like this...

"Hey!"

The man shouts at the door. THUD. I glance to the side to see a body being dropped. Then out steps a blur of red.

"K-Karma?"

I whispered in wonder. Maybe the guy hit me too hard. I'm seeing things. A hand on my shoulder and a shadow over me. My eyes focus to meet red.

"Karma, you're ok!"

I sighed out. It really was him. Thank God. His hand brushed over my head. I flinched under the pressure. He moved his hands to cup my face.

"Ne, Shiko-Chan... who did this to you?"

His tone is playful but quiet. Different than I've ever heard. I look over my shoulder to the man with the pipe. Karma seems to follow my line of vision and come to a conclusion.

"Ne, Okuda-Chan. Can you look after Shiko-Chan for me?"

Karma called out to our other classmate. Realization just hit me that she must have still been with the boys. I feel guilty for forgetting her by happy she's safe. The next thing I know, Okuda is kneeling down in front of me and holding a tissue against my forehead. She was blocking my view. I couldn't see what happened next but...

"My my... you lot have done something very foolish..."

"Urshi-Urshi... I couldn't agree more Karma-Kun!"

I could hear Karma and ... Sensie? Then the screams of the men. Those who come after assassins, are very foolish indeed.


	14. Dependable

With that... situation resolved. We were back at the hotel. It was night and the girls and boys were advised to go to their separate rooms. I felt a bit apprehensive with leaving Kurma. Okuda bandaged my head and has been keeping close to me. Kaeda and Yukiko as made a point to ask how I was every so often. I felt a lot closer to the girls now. That part was nice. Although I talked a lot to the girls in my class it had all been pleasantries beforehand. Nasagi was the only person I confided in before Karma came into the picture. It's not like I could tell my sister, she has enough on her plate.

"Nashiko-Chan?"

Okuda whispered. I looked at her.

"I-I'm ok. Just gonna run to the bathroom real quick."

I whispered back. Okuda looked unsure, like if she should follow, but then nodded and turned her attention back to the group. The girls were all talking about who they like anyways. Would I even be allowed to say? I mean we've not been hiding it exactly but no one seems to know... I made my way to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I take a deep breath to regulate myself. I'm in a hotel with a class of training assassins, an actual assassin, a government agent and a monster that can move at mac 20 speed... so why am I so nervous.

CRASH

A gasp escaped my lips while I turn in the direction of the noise. My body moves on its own. Out of the bathroom and down the hall. Before I know it, I am in front of the door to the boys room. I hesitated for a minute, then raised my hand.

"There's no way Nashiko-Chan is your girlfriend!"

Wait.. was that Meadrea's voice?

"Oh? Don't believe me? Our picture is my screensaver on my phone. Or we could go ask her..."

That's definitely Karma. He told them. The early nerves settle. I feel happy, but still... I looked down the hallway. It seemed like it was getting bigger. Fuck it! There's no way I'm walking back myself!

KNOCK KNOCK.

The boys chatter quickly silenced at my chap. A second later the door opens to reveal Sugino.

"N-Nashiko-Chan!"

He stuttered out in surprise. I noticed a light blush on his face. I look down at my attire. It's the same night time kimono he has on, all the guest get it. I wonder why... is he too hot?

"S-Sorry for the intrusion, is K-Karma-Kun there?"

The second the sentence is finished I hear footsteps and a hand appear on Sugino's shoulder. It pulled him back to reveal...

"Yo! Shiko-Chan! What's up?"

He asked so casually. Sugino completely side steps now to allow Karma to talk to me at the door. I don't dare step into the boys room, that would be inappropriate.

"I-I..."

I stuttered out but couldn't find the right words. I felt my cheeks heat up at how flustered I was getting but I didn't know how to express how I was feeling without admitting something and I was worried about looking weak. It didn't help that I could hear the boys gossiping behind us. Karma seemed to notice my discomfort and gently nudges me back so he can get out of the room.

"Why don't we get a drink from the ending machine? It has that green tea you like!"

He added that last bit likely in a way to tempt me but in all honesty it just made me smile. He remembered my favorite drink...

"Y-Yeah... That's be nice."

I whispered back. And with that we made our way down the hallway, but not without hearing...

"How can a guy like that get a girl like her?"

"It's always the bad ones that get the good girls..."

"I'm bad too!"

Karma snickered slightly under his breath. I pretended not to hear them. It's nice to know that I can depend on Karma when I need him. He's breaking a few rules by coming with me the now, not that rules ever bothered him but still... With his arm gently resting on my lower back, he escorts me to get our drinks. I didn't even have to say what was wrong yet he knows... just another thing I love about him...


	15. Inconsiderate

Though I miss the closeness of staying with my classmates and the sights of Kyoto. I'm happy to be back in class and routine. The cut and brusie is pretty much faded. Thank god, I didn't need that as a constant reminder of those dick heads.

"Nashiko-Chan. I brought that new flavor green tea for us to try."

Nasagi said while walking beside me to class. I smiled back at my dear friend.

"And I brought the Irun-Brew for you to try! My friend from Scotland sent it to me, so we might need to be careful when opening the can."

I replied. We open the door to the classroom. Somethings different...

"What the...?"

Nasagi muttered then stepped inside. I followed closely behind him. Up the back of the classroom, two seats behind me, is a large black computer unit.

"Why is it that I get a feeling this isn't a good thing..."

It wasn't a question, I stated in out aloud and Nasagi agreed. This can't be good...

...It was not good. An AI that just kept shooting at Koro-Sensie non-stop. She pauses for a minute then starts back up again. The next time see pauses... She lowered her guns and starting spewing out percentages. This was my chance. I stand up and and make my way to the door.

"N-Nashiko-Chan! Where are you going?"

Koro-Sensie called out after me. I paused at the door and turn to face him.

"If I can't learn because of that thing then there is no point in me being here!"

I then turn my attention onto the machine.

"If you're supposed to be an AI then learn this, you're being inconsiderate!"

I shouted then disappeared. Screw this whole thing! I'm not staying in class to get shot at. I'm right in front of her. I got hit a few times and it's fucking sore! I have never cut class in my life but I don't care. I won't be back till that is rectified. Now, where is Karasuma-Sensie? He might be able to help resolve this...


	16. Apologetic

Karasuma-Sensei could do nothing, which I was none too happy about, so I skipped the rest of the day. It was a first for me, but the full situation was just frustrating for me. It may be an assassination classroom but I do not go to school to be SHOT. At least not outwith PE. I am now sitting in my bedroom, contemplating wither to go in tomorrow or not. I can't just not go back to school, and I don't want to miss it, but... RINGRING. My phone buzzes to my right. An unknown number. I swiped to answer and before I can bring the phone up to my ear. A little avatar appears.

"Good Morning Nashiko-Chan! I hope I did not wake you!"

I stare down at the cute anime girl on my screen. What the..?

"I just wanted to apologise for my actions the other day. You were right. I was being inconsiderate, but Koro-Sensei has shown me how to be aware of others feelings and I plan to work with you all now to assassinate him!"

She bowed on the screen when she apologized and then bounced back up when explaining herself. She's so preppy.

"O-Ok. Well... thank you very much for the apology... erm..."

I stuttered out. What am I supposed to call her.

"Oh! Call me Ritsu! That's what everyone decided on. So, will I see you at school today Nashiko-Chan?"

I nodded at my phone.

"Ok! Bye-Bye!"

And with that, the little purple haired girl disappeared from my phone. I rush to get ready. With Natsume having already left not long ago, I jog to catch up with her, but first... I dial a number. RINGRING.

"Morning Nashiko-Chan."

Nasagi answered quickly.

"Morning Nasagi-Kun. What the hell did I miss?"


	17. Helpful

With that fiassco sorted, school is back to normal. Well as normal it can be. At the moment Bitch-Sensei is going over our L's and R's pronunciation in English class. My spelling is atrocious in any language but my verbal is stupendous.

"Nashiko-Chan! Can you please read the lines provided?"

I nodded towards my teacher while standing up. I quickly glance at the lines, then to her. Is she serious? Dammnit she's smirking at me.

"Hey good-looking. I'm new around here. Can you suggest anywhere for a good drink?"

I paused after that line to look up. She nodded for me to continue.

"I'm really cold. Could I borrow your jacket? Oh thank you so much. It feels really nice!"

"Look over there! Isn't it lovely! I love how pretty the red flowers look.!"

My face is getting redder with each added line. I can hear Karma snickering up the back and Okajami swooning to my right. This is SO embarrassing.

"Thank you for your help Nashiko-Chan. As a native speaker, notice how she pronunces her L's and R's! Nashiko-Chan for those struggling with this I am going to send them your way for a little extra tutoring, is that ok?"

Bitch-Sensei asked me. I'm standing up with everyone looking at me. Not like I can say no, but...

"Y-Yeah."

... I like being helpful.


	18. Excited

Bitch-Sensei had managed to win her bet and 'assassinate' Karasuma-Sensei. With class finished. Everyone starts to head home, expect Nasagi, Karma and I. We hovered outside waiting for Koro-Sensei to pass us. I couldn't keep my excitement down. I was physically bouncing.

"My my Shiko-Chan! Who knew you were such a big fan of Sonic Ninja."

Karma commented with a smile on his face. I nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Nasagi and I saw the first one together when I first came over to Japan! That was what? About two or three years ago now?"

I look to our blue hair friend to confirm it. He nods in agreement.

"Yeah, actually I think that's the reason you first spoke to me. I was readying the preview in a magazine."

Nasagi added.

"I really hope he can take all three of us..."

"Oh? You'd liked to come see the film too?"

Koro-Sensei calls out to us. Nasagi and I are quick to jump forward and shout 'Yes' in tandem.

"Karma I am surprised that you'd be into this kind of film."

Koro-Sensei said. Karma shrugs his shoulders slightly.

"I'm not normally a superhero person, but I like the director and I wanna see what he does with this genre."

He replied. I smiled at him. I'm glad he's coming along. Getting to see this movie with my best friend and boyfriend... this really is the best!

"Can I come too?!"

A voice from my pocket shouted out. I pulled out my phone to see Ritsu.

"Oh Ritsu, what are you doing in Nashiko-Chan's phone?"

Nasagi said while leaning over me to wave at the AI.  
"I have made a mobile version of myself and uploaded it to everyone's phones. That was I can get more data and help out more with the assassinations!"

"Oh that's smart..."

I said and Karma hummed in agreement. Nasagi however laughed a little nervously. I wonder why...

"Ok!"

Shouted Koro-Sensei. He dissappeared then reappeared around us. Karma was to my right and Nasagi to my left. I placed Ritsu in my breast pocket so she could still see then linked arms with the two boys. They both seemed startled by this.

"S-Sorry. But I've just realised we are about to fly across the ocean at Mach 20, a-and I may or may not have a fear of heights and water that I didn't really think about till now."

I laughed out as I looked sheepishly between them. Nasagi's face matched mine. The fear had clearly settle in for him. Karma's face was strained but no fear was shown. He really is fearless.

"Don't worry, I'll accelerate gently so as not to hurt your little selfs!"

Koro-Sensei barely finished that sentence before leaping of into the air. Karma must be biting his lip because I hear nothing from him, however Nasagi and I scream our little lungs out at the take off. Once Koro-Sensei eased off into a straight line. The resistance dropped and it feels more like we are floating than flying. My hearts still bounding a mile a minute and I keep my eyes closed. Oh God how high are we?!

"Nashiko, open your eyes!"

Karma whispered to me. I did so out of shock. He called me by my name, he never does that. I meet his redy-gold eyes and a large smile. He gestures below. Oh my... The sight was beautiful! The coastline of Japan looks like tones of little dollhouses. OH and look at the ocean! A mass of crystallized blue dancing back and forwards.

"So pretty..."

I muttered out in English without even realizing it at first.

"It is..."

Karma said back. When I look at him, he's staring at me, not the ocean. I fight back a blush then turn to face Nasagi.

"You ok?"

I call out. He nods back.

"There isn't as much wind as I thought there would be, is that cause of your head?"

Nasagi asked. Koro-sensei went on to explain why, but I zoned out. I felt a mixture of calm from the sensory and excitement for getting to see the film.


	19. Tired

The three of us are now walking home. I'm in the middle with Karma and Nasagi at either end of me. I struggle to even lift my feet let alone listen to the two of them chatter. Something about how Koro-Sensei sees the world. The movie was brilliant, but I guess with the excitement now gone, my energy is gone too... and Koro-Sensei wants an essay by tomorrow too! We finally reach the train station and I waved good-bye to the boys.

"Hold on!"

Karma grabbed the back of my uniform and I just hang there. I'm not sure if it's because I'm too tired to fight him or the fact that he is stronger than me, but I know at the moment it's a losing battle.

"I know you normally walk Nashiko-Chan, but it's late. Get the train with us."

Nasagi was gently in his wording, but he didn't word it like a question. I pause in my step and turn to face the boys, causing Karma to let go of me.

"I would but I don't have any money... I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

As I said that, the train pulled up. I waved again and turned to leave but...

"Hey!"

I shouted out as I am pulled onto the train. Before I can offer up much of a protest. I am pushed into a seat by Karma and sandwiched in-between the boys once more. The doors close and the train leaves the station. My face dropped and then a blush started to heat up my face.

"I-I'll pay you back..."

I whispered out. Karma put his arm around me, making me rest my head on his shoulder while Nasagi smiled at me.

"I'm sure I can think of something..."

Karma said playfully. I don't even have the will to fight back. With the warmth of Karma and the motion of the train, I feel my eyes close over.


	20. Panic

Ah! My beds nice and toasty! The sheets felt lighter than normal but softer... and they smell earthy, kinda like... I opened my eyes to see a window with the curtains drawn. Wait... my bed isn't next to my window. Panic sets in. I go to rollover and stand up, but get caught in the sheets and land on the floor, well what should have been the floor. I landed on something soft and it groans... Uh-oh... I opened my eyes to see that I am currently straddling Karma. His face is scrunched up slightly, likely in pain at my unexpected impact.

"K-Kar-rma! I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!"

I stuttered out. My eyes fire up and down him to see if I had injured him at all, only to realize he is topless... I am straddling a topless Karma. Panic sets in again and I scamper to move off of him but... Karma predicts my movements and grabbed me by the waist to keep me pinned against him.

"Morning Shiko-Chan!"

He sat up as he addressed me. His chest is pressed against mine... wait a minute. I was in my uniform before, I fell asleep on the train, but now I'm in a large t-shirt and shorts. My whole body from head to toe lights up the colour of a cherry. Karma looks concerned for a second but then I feel him relax against me.

"No need to worry Nashiko. I didn't change you. Kanzaki lives nearby, so Ritsu called her over for a hand. You were out like a light and it would have taken me a while to carry you home. You live quiet a bit away from any station."

Karma's explanation calmed me down. It's still a little embarrassing to think that a classmate saw me naked but at least it was Yukiko. She won't tell anyone.

"I-I'm sorry for being a burden."

I whispered and looked down. Karma kissed my forehead then brought me in against his chest. It's then I noticed the sheets on the floor. I pulled away to look Karma in the eyes.

"Y-You slept on the floor?! You can't do that! You'll hurt your back!"

I cried out. He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Oh? Is that an invitation to share a bed with you Shiko-Chan? I hope you're not doing this with any other boys..."

Karma's tone is playful at first but then darkens towards the end. Is that jealous? Or... It's almost a possessive tone.

"O-Of course I'm not! I-I just mean...!"

I paused in my explanation to gather my thoughts. I look off to the side with a small pout on my face.

"I'd only share a bed with you Karma. 'Cause I trust you, and I don't want you to get hurt again because of me..."

My thoughts went back to the time in Kyoto. Karma got him by a pipe because of me... Seeing him fall to the ground like that... My dark thoughts are quenched when chapped lip meet mine. I relax into his hold and the kiss. Karma pinched my side, causing me to gasp. He is quick to take advantage and slips his tongue against mine. I tilt my head more to the side to give him better access. I can feel him smirking into the kiss. I let out a small sound, one I've never made before and then... BEEPBEEP. We break apart at the sound of my alarm. I shift slightly on him lap to turn off the alarm. When I go to move back, I feel 'him' against me. It feel weird. I don't wanna draw attention to it so I keep my eyes off to the side, but not before catching a glimpse of Karma's red cheeks.

"So... I guess we should get ready for school. I'll show you to my bathroom, I can use my parents one."

I quickly nodded and slowly got up off Karma. He showed me to his bathroom.

"I'll go grab your clothes and some of my mums wash stuff, just wait here ok?"

He patted me on the head then disappears out of the room. I look at myself in the mirror and cringe. God my hair is a riot and... Oh God I'm not wearing a bra! You can seem my... how in the hell did I not notice this before! If I'm not wearing them then...

"Here you go!"

Karma reappeared with my clothes neatly folded in his arms. There was a ladies body wash on top of them. I couldn't seem my underwear. Karma must have been discreet and placed them inside the folded clothes out of sight. I was waiting for the inappropriate comment about my black kitty underwear, but nothing came.

"I'm going to get ready now. Just meet me down the stairs as soon as your ready ok?"

And with that comment, he left. I don't even get a second to work out my thoughts as my phone beeps. Oh, it's a text from Natsume.

"Morning Sis~ Karma phoned me to say you were out like a light and gonna crash at his. I hope you are still my sweet little sis~ Would hate for you to blossom into a women so soon! Remember to use protection!"

Natsume... She's never gonna let me live this down. She knows nothing happened. If she genially thought something would have she would have went and collected me herself. I shake myself in an attempt to clear my mind. Right! Can't think of this the now! Need to get ready and get to school on time! Can't make Karma late!


End file.
